


Night Kiss

by Slone_Karu



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-15
Updated: 2006-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slone_Karu/pseuds/Slone_Karu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel gets a note and a kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, Stargate is awesome!

Sat at his office desk Daniel stared at the note he held in his hand, printed on simple white paper and folded once it had been slid under his door while he'd been at lunch. There were no definite clues to the author as it wasn't hand written but the style was familiar and he got a feeling that he knew and trusted the person.

20.30, that was the time the note said to meet so it was most likely someone from the military, it was 20.17 now so he needed to make a move. Daniel wanted to be on time, wanted to know who this mystery person was.

He emptied his cup of coffee then locked up his office and headed for the elevators that led him to the surface. He was taking a big chance, this meeting could be a set up to get blackmail material, god would the NID love that. As he signed out and headed for the second elevator his nerves started to get the better of him, what if it was a trick, he could be in serious danger but what if this led to something good? He had to take the chance! Words of the letter flashed through his mind, 'go to your favourite branch at the back of the mountain.....place the blindfold on.....wait.'

Stepping out of the back entrance Daniel breathed in the cool night air, nodding at the guard he headed into the forest where personal of the mountain went when they needed some fresh air and a moment alone. As he approached the branch his heart thumped in his chest and Daniel was sure the whole world could hear; it began to race even more when he saw the dark blue velvet cloth hanging there, his blindfold.

"Hello, are you there?" Turning on the spot he looked around into the shadows for a hint of what was to come and from whom. With no reply Daniel sat on the branch and tied the blindfold securely but loose enough that he could rip it off quickly if he needed.

Sitting there alone and blindfolded was unnerving, his sense of sight was taken and he found his hearing straining to catch even the slightest of sound. A slight breeze was upon the night and it was chilling Daniel, he reached up to rub at his arms wishing he had brought his jacket. The sound of the rubbing made him almost miss the approaching footsteps a snap of a twig.

Daniel sat frozen like a statue as he felt a presence behind him; he felt the energy pressing in to his back then his side as the other person moved around him. Finally they stopped in front of him, eyes that Daniel couldn't see bored into him exerting even more pressure. Daniel wanted to speak but found he couldn't and wouldn't for fear of breaking the spell that surrounded him.

For what seemed like an eternity nothing moved except the cooling breeze so when rough hands touched Daniels arms it felt as if his skin was being burnt and electricity jolted through his veins. The hands were warm and callused, they were strong male hands and as they moved tenderly up and down Daniels arms they sent shivers though his body.

Painfully slowly the hands moved their way up Daniels arms lightly brushing his neck then cupping his face between both palms. Daniels breathe hitched and his chest heaved when gentle thumbs rub across his check bones, one made its way across to Daniels bottom lip rubbing softly causing it to dry. Daniel automatically ran his tongue across to wet it again and brushed the thumb tasting the salty skin, this time it was the mystery man whose breathe hitched suddenly.

The hands cupping Daniels face tightened slightly and drew him forward, he held his breathe in anticipation of the moment their lips would meet. A small soft kiss was placed on his forehead and he exhaled, then warm lips left a kiss on the tip of his nose. Finally the mans lips brushed gently against Daniels, they were warm and most but slightly rough like the hands. It was sweet and tender at first with the slight stubble of the days growth catching but both Daniel and the man sought out more in each other and it became more passionate as tongues duelled for dominance.

The mans grip tightened on Daniels face almost close to pain and Daniels hands clawed at his back trying to pull him closer, he tasted like coffee much like Daniel knew he himself would taste like. Daniel whimpered loudly at the pleasure that radiated through him.

Suddenly with no warning the man pulled away and Daniel cried out at the loss not wanting it to stop. He was breathing heavily the taste of the other man left in his mouth; Daniel reached for the blindfold and ripped it off desperately wanting to see the man who could make him feel needed and loved with just one kiss. Twisting round on the spot Daniel looked for the man in amongst the shadows of the trees but he was already gone leaving Daniel alone.

He wanted to cry, here he had an admirer who made him feel loved and would plan this amazing rendezvous for him but he had no idea who this man was. Touching his lips Daniel sank to the ground and then hung his head between his knees fighting the tears that glistened in his eyes, he knew right there and then he wanted this man in his life.

In his struggle Daniel almost missed the faint musk in the air, the mans scent. He paused breathing it in; it was a scent he knew so well that he would have been alerted instantly to who it was if the kiss hadn't taken over his body and mind.

A smile crept across his face and he touched his lips again, "Oh Jack."

**Author's Note:**

> Written many, many moons ago when I was a teenager!


End file.
